thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunther Burn
Gunther Burn is an Anonimous Madrigal tribute created by Biel1458. Please, do not use him without permission :3. Thanks and enjoy! Information Name: Gunther Madrigal Fake name: Gunther Burn Age: 18 (19 on the 3rd day of the games) District: 7, planning to flee to District 5 Gender: Male Personality: Corageous, determinated, can get angry easily. During most of the time, he is hunting and killing Londers or Ekaterinas, but just because Madrigals are oficially in war with both covens, after a Madrigal girl was forced to volunteer for the Hunger Games by a Londer. Weapon: Bomb, warhammer, sword Height: 5`8 Strenghts: Swimming, fishing, setting up bombs, making traps and protecting people. Weaknesses: Throwing knives, fishing, bad climber Fears: Londers Interview strategy: Stare at the interviewer during the 3 minutes. Bloodbath strategy: Go for supplies. Kill if necessary and escape with a duffel full of medicine, water and if possible a sword Games strategy: Ally with a Madrigal if possible. Go for the bloodbath and for the feast. Backstory: Gunther`s family, the Guardions, were responsable for building District 7 and the Capitol. Gunther`s family is divided in 5 covens: The Madrigals, the Londers, the Ekaterinas, the Linhearts and the Vespers. 3 of this covens (Madrigal, Ekaterina and Londer) hate each other, and are in an open war against each other, altough, the Vespers and the Lionhearts want peace. 2000 years before Gunther`s birth, the Madrigals live in the Capitol, but were forced to live and move to a desert region, were they built District 7. The Madrigals lived there untill the Londers attacked, destroyng all the Madrigal fortress in the region. The survivors left the place and moved to District 5, but one family stayed. A Madrigal family wasn`t able to live the place they built with love and blood, so the stayed. During years, this family lived there, but was forced to change their surname: They switched Madrigal for Burn, an usual surname in those times. During centuries, the Madrigals` lifes was like this. In District 5, only one family survived, a family of mean killers. They had 4 daughters, and 3 of them volunteered for the Hunger Games and died. After reaching 13, Gunther figured out that he was a Madrigal, and there was only one known Madrigal: Lucinda Madrigal, who was a girl same age as him. Altough, everyone was wrong. There were hundreds of Madrigals trougout Panem, including Gunthe, but nobody could know his family was Madrigal, but one day, this changed. One Ekaterina that lived in District 7, was Gunther`s neighbor, and he heard Gunther`s family talking about covens from the Guardion family, and in the final of the talk, the shocking revelation: The family was Madrigal. Everyone thought that thre was only one Madrigal alive, and this Madrigal was walking to the death because would volunteer for the Hunger Games. That Ekaterina informed the rest of his coven. and Gunther`s parents were found dead on the backyard, with slashes on their throaths. Gunther was extremely depressed, but was forced to move out to an orphanage. After 5 years on the orphanage, Gunther was starting to get angru and revenge thirsty. Without no one noticing, he left that orphanage and started to hunt and kill Londers and Ekaterinas during months, untill suddenly, he was reaped for the Hunger Games. Family: Lucianne Burn (mother) Tyson Burn (father) Token: A necklace with an ''M ''and a wolf, the simbol of the Madrigal coven. Victims: TBA Participations Nothing yet. He`ll only be entered if with Lucinda and Tyler. Gallery Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Guardion family Category:District 7 Category:18 year olds Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:District 5 Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458